ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of multiplayer Game Boy games
This is a list of multiplayer games for the Game Boy handheld game system, organized first by genre and then alphabetically by name. The list omits multiplayer games that use the same system and cartridge for both players. Game Boy Color exclusive titles are not included in this list. Two-player games via the Game Link Cable Action & Platforming * Asteroids * Atomic Punk * Balloon Kid * Battle Bull * Bionic Battler * Boomer's Adventure in Asmik World * Burai Fighter Deluxe * BurgerTime Deluxe * Captain America and the Avengers * Cosmo Tank (Japanese & North American carts displays link-cable icon, some US box art does not) * Cyraid * Double Dragon * Double Dragon II * Double Dragon 3: The Arcade Game * Dungeon Land (Japan) * Faceball 2000 * Fortified Zone * Gauntlet II * Go! Go! Tank * Heiankyo Alien * Hyper Lode Runner * Marble Madness * Nail 'n' Scale * Ninja Boy II * Pac-Man * Penguin Wars (King of The Zoo) * Pop'n TwinBee * Popeye (Japan) * Popeye 2 * Revenge of the 'Gator * Serpent * Sneaky Snakes * Spy vs Spy * Titus the Fox: To Marrakech and Back * Tumble Pop * Trax * Zoids Densetsu (Zoids Legend) Board / Card / Traditional * 4-in-1 Fun Pak * 4-in-1 Funpak: Volume II * High Stakes Gambling * Ishido: The Way of Stones * Magnetic Soccer * Monopoly * Panel Action Bingo * Radar Mission * Sea Battle * Side Pocket * Super Scrabble * Super Momotaro Dentetsu * Square Deal: The Game of Two Dimensional Poker * Uno: Small World 2 Fighting * Battle Arena Toshinden * Fighting Simulator: 2 in 1: Flying Warriors * Fist of the North Star * Killer Instinct * Metal Masters * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat II * Raging Fighter * Ring Rage * Samurai Shodown * Street Fighter II * The King of Fighters '95 * The King of Fighters '96 * World Heroes 2 Jet * YuYu Hakusho (Japan) Puzzle * Amazing Tater * Blodia (Japan) * Boggle * Boulder Dash * BreakThru! * Daruman Busters * Dexterity * Dr. Mario * Flipull (Plotting) * Hatris * Kirby's Star Stacker * Kwirk * Loopz * Mole Mania * Palamedes * Pipe Dream (1990 Bullet Proof Software) * Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo 2 * Puzznic * Rampart * QBillion * Qix * Quarth * Snoopy's Magic Show * Stargate * Starsweep * Tetris * Tetris DX * Tetris 2 * Tetris Attack * Tetris Plus * Spud's Adventure * Yoshi * Yoshi's Cookie * Wordtris * Zoop Role-Playing * Dragon Warrior Monsters * Dragon Warrior Monsters 2: Cobi's Journey * Dragon Warrior Monsters 2: Tara's Adventure * Keitai Denjū Telefang: Power Version (Japan; unofficial pirate version released in English as Pokémon: Diamond Version) * Keitai Denjū Telefang: Speed Version (Japan; unofficial pirate version released in English as Pokémon: Jade Version) * Medarot: Parts Collection (Japan) * Medarot: Parts Collection 2 (Japan) * Medarot 2: Parts Collection (Japan) * Medarot 2: Kabuto Version (Japan) * Medarot 2: Kuwagata Version (Japan) * Ō Dorobō Jing: Angel Version (Japan) * Ō Dorobō Jing: Devil Version (Japan) * Pocket Monsters: Blue Version (Japan) * [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]] * [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]] (Pocket Monsters: Green Version in Japan) * Pokémon Yellow * Rolan's Curse * ''Sanrio Time Net: Kako (Japan) * Sanrio Time Net: Mirai (Japan) * Ultima: Runes of Virtue * Ultima: Runes of Virtue II Racing * Bill Elliott's NASCAR Fast Tracks * Doraemon Kart (Japan) * F-1 Race * F1 Pole Position * Fastest Lap * Jeep Jamboree: Off Road Adventure * Micro Machines * Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament * Motocross Maniacs * Power Racer * Race Days * Super Chase H.Q. * Super R.C. Pro-Am * Wave Race * World Circuit Series (F-1 Spirit) Sports * Baseball * Fifa saga * Bases Loaded * Battle Pingpong * Blades of Steel * Bo Jackson: Two Games In One * Double Dribble: 5 on 5 * Extra Bases * Football International * Golf * HAL Wrestling * Heavyweight Championship Boxing * Hit the Ice * Hyperdunk * In Your Face * Jimmy Connors Tennis * Ken Griffey Jr. Presents: Major League Baseball * Kunio Kun Nekketsu Daiundokai (Japan) * Malibu Beach Volleyball * Nintendo World Cup * NBA All-Star Challenge * NBA All-Star Challenge 2 * NBA Live 96 * NFL Football * Play Action Football * Riddick Bowe Boxing * Roger Clemens' MVP Baseball * Soccer Mania * Sports Collection * Sports Illustrated: Championship Football & Baseball * Tecmo Bowl * Tennis * Top Rank Tennis * Track & Field * Track Meet * WCW: The Main Event * WWF Superstars * WWF Superstars 2 * WWF King of the Ring Strategy * Battleship * Kingdom Crusade (The Legend of Prince Valiant) * Nobunaga's Ambition * The Hunt For Red October Strategy / Trading Card * Medarot: Card Robottle Kabuto Version (Japan) * Medarot: Card Robottle Kuwagata Version (Japan) * Trade & Battle: Card Hero (Japan) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Japan) Word & Trivia * Jeopardy! * Jeopardy! Sports Edition * Word Zap Four-player games via the Four Player Adapter * Bomberman GB (Four-player only Super Gameboy) * Chachamaru Panic (Japan) * F-1 Race * F1 Pole Position * Faceball 2000 (up to 16 players) * Gauntlet II * Micro Machines * Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament * Nekketsu Downtown (Japan) * Nekketsu Dodge Ball (Japan) * Super R.C. Pro-Am * Trax * Top Rank Tennishttp://cheats.gamespy.com/game-boy/top-rank-tennis/ * Trump Boy II (Japan) * Uno: Small World 2 * Wario Blast featuring Bomberman (Four-player only Super Gameboy) * Wave Racehttp://gameboy.ign.com/objects/012/012388.html * Yoshi's Cookiehttp://www.gbdb.org/games.php?title=Yoshi%27s_Cookie Unconfirmed * After Burst * Battle City * Battle Dodge Ball (Japan) * Foreman for Real * Game Boy Wars * Game Boy Wars Turbo * Jeopardy! Platinum Edition (SGB) * Jeopardy! Teen Tournament (SGB) * Kinnikuman: The Dream Match (Japan) * Lunar Lander (1990 Pack-In-Video * Madden NFL 96 (SGB) * Minesweeper (1991 Pack-In-Video Co. LTD.) * Mini-Putt (Japan) * Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun: Bangai Rantōhen (Japan) * PGA European Tour (SGB) * PGA Tour 96 (SGB) * Primal Rage (SGB) * Sakigake Otokojuku: Meiōtō Kessen (Japan) * Shanghai Pocket * Shi-Kin-Joh (Japan) * Space Invaders (SGB) * Spot * Super Robot Taisen / Super Robot Wars * Tamagotchi: Osutchi & Mesutchi * Tetris Blast * Volley Fire * Wild Snake * Yakuman * Wario Blast References External links * http://www.mobygames.com/browse/games/gameboy/tic,19/ti,141/ * http://www.gbdb.org/games_list.php?cat=players&subcat=2 * http://www.retrogamer.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4670&start=0 Game Boy Game Boy Category:Game Boy games